(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to image pickup devices and focal plane shutters.
(ii) Related Art
There is known a focal plane shutter used in an image pickup device. In a focal plane shutter in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-101860, a leading shutter and a trailing shutter are moved by respective actuators.
There might be variations in periods from when the actuator starts being energized to when the leading shutter or the trailing shutter starts moving, or in movement speeds of the leading shutter and the trailing shutter, depending on a use condition, a use term, accuracy of parts, and the like. Thus, there might be variations in an exposure period.